Rhythm of Love
by Sanomo
Summary: It's just another day for the Ruki and Renamon. Fighting monsters and a trip to the movies. Renuki.


**Rhythm of Love**

A noon day sun glinted off the buildings of down town Japan. The streets were vacant with good reason. School bags caste aside in a rush. Shattered glass from now hollow windows strewn over the sidewalks. Half a car sat on top of a street venders cart-on fire; the smile of a bubbly anime character slowly turning gruesome and unrecognizable. The other half of the car came flying through the air and deposited itself through the shop window of a place that sold cell phone accessories.

"Renamon finish this. Now." Came an irritated voice from a pair of thin chapped and grimacing lips. Fiery hair held in a pony tail made the young women's head mimic a tropical fruit. She had long ago traded in her jeans and heart t-shirt for a form fitting black suit and tie. Her eyes lay behind a pair of black shades reflecting the foul beast before her.

With four arms and standing on two legs. The creature had the head of a beetle with massive pincers. And was covered in a hard red exoskeleton. Which annoyingly protected it from most of the attacks they had been throwing at it. Makino Ruki's knuckles turned white around the small silver object in her hand; her digivice. The symbol of one of the few chosen people to partner up with a digimon in order to save the world from disaster. She'd exhausted all her power ups and it seemed to of not slowed the thing down an inch.

Two massive arms combined aiming for the flitting image. Missed, and simply dug into the road. The digimon, kuwagamon, struggled to free itself. SIckeningly twisting it's arms tearing up chunks of the asphalt. Till finally with a mighty heave it freed itself; and turned to the only person in the street.

Yamato is not going to be happy to get the bill for this, thought Ruki.

A figure stopped in a blur of yellow and white in front of Ruki. Tall and nimble the fox stood on two legs. Its large fluffy tail swished as the fox's wide hips turned to look at the irritated young women. "I'm sorry, Ruki. He's a little tougher than I previously thought." The feminine fox explained in an even dead pan tone.

The fox's long oval ears rose to attention at the chuckle. "You need only ask Renamon. Lets squash this bug!" The girl roared. Ripping a blue card from her pocket she ran it through her small device. A glow emanated from it; and subsequently the fox began to glow too.

Most people who have bore witness to a digi-volution often described the light as eerie, or ominous. An unnatural thing. Ruki thought it was angelic, and the Fox on four legs with nine tails that stood before her radiated beauty.

The bug belched angrily at the new opponent, kyubimon, who returned it with a growl of her own.

Ruki gave a victorious smirk.

The tails of the fox flicked before they vanished in a blur. The giant bug carefully scanned his surroundings. Looking for any sign of its opponent. Until it found itself rocked forward by a powerful collision to its back. Falling onto all four hands the creature tried to turn its head only to be struck by another blow. This laid the bug on its back.

Above it appeared the fox. All nine of its tails splayed; tensed like an notched arrow. The white tips glowing a haunting blue. With a feral roar the fox let the balls of flame fly. They hit the intended target dead on. The giant bug released a haunting moan as it used its arms to try to pat out the flames. Too little, too late. Body breaking apart the bug soon resided itself to its fate and simply allowed itself to decay into splinters of light.

The fox took up her spot next to her partner brushing its large furred body against her; a victory smirk adorning its maw. Body glowing once more in that radiant light. Kyubimon's large form diminished till Renamon stood next to the young women once more.

**. . .**

The pair walked down the street. Out in the open; but not out the way they wanted to be. Since the incident with the D-reaper years ago. Knowledge of the digital world had become common; as well as the identity of the one's who protect them from rouge wild ones.

Renamon walked at her tamers side as the pineapple haired girl chatted with her phone. Stoic and to the point. Ruki gave her report before tersely hanging up. "Yamaki sends his thanks." Ruki mediated to the fox. Who gave a terse nod and a flick of her tail in response.

His thanks wasn't the person Renamon wanted it from. Looking at the women next to her. The tamer had grown since her youth. Not just in physical aspects. Average height. Average...well Ruki didn't like to talk about that part of her body. Every time she saw her friend Juri Renamon saw the way Ruki's eye's strayed to the girls chest. A look of deep bitterness hinting with the gnawing of her lip. However, were the women excelled was what Renamon thought mattered most; Ruki's physical power had come a long way. From the training she'd forced herself into to become a better partner for her digimon.

An eye darted quickly up and down taking in her partner; who was looking through her phone intensely. Every time she got to close or was about to hit something, or someone, Ruki received a quick tug on her dress jacket sleeve. Alerting her to the coming obstacle, and allowed herself to be pulled out of the way.

"I was thinking about a movie tonight?" The girl spoke up.

"That sounds lovely." The fox responded. "What did you have in mind?"

Ruki narrowly missed a man with a rather protruding belly from under a shirt that depicted a colorful cartoon girl in a maid outfit. However, without skipping a beat Ruki continued surfing the web on her phone.

"You know some cheesy action movie I heard Lee go on about. Why...did you have anything in mind." Breaking eye contact with the screen she turned to look into the ever observant gaze of her partner.

Renamon allowed a small smile. "Anything you want to see is fine."

Her voice like velvet to the young women's ears. How Ruki just wanted to close that little gap between them. Press their sides together, and entwine her fingers in the Fox's paw. Alas reason stopped her. Too bad her brain was louder than her heart. Though no one would care if their hands happen to innocently brushed.

Renamon's tail twitched when she felt the contact. Coming around to gently brush up Ruki's backside in a grand gesture. Causing the young women to make gasp of surprise. No one noticed, at least, when Ruki looked around. Then she found the ground more interesting than her phone. An nobody but Renamon saw the light color on her cheeks, or the tight lipped smile trying to be concealed.

**. . .**

Water gushed from the faucet. Renamon removed one of her purple gloves then skimmed her hand under the running water. Turned the knob a hair then tested it again. A sigh of approval. She sat on the side of the tub drawing a bath for Ruki and her to get themselves cleaned up from the days event's. Her icy blue eyes were unfocused. Serene. Just enjoying the sound of running water.

Her tamer was in the other room of their apartment. Laid out on the overly large couch with its extra long cushions which Ruki could sleep on it like a bed just by sitting. Were as Renamon could at least sit comfortably. Snuggled up on nights. Ruki with her head in her computer. Renamon with legs propped up on her ottoman reading one of many fantasy earth stories she found interesting; with occasional peeks at the women next to her. Fighting was fun. Fighting was the thrill Renamon would never get tired of nor ever stop. However, those moments were good too.

The tub full. Renamon dried her hand and slipped off the other glove. Entering the hallway she walked by two other doors before reaching the bedroom. Where she set the neatly folded gloves on the dresser with its wide mirror. Vanity never crossed her mind; but she did brush a hand through the tuff of fur running down her chest to her belly while looking at her reflection. Just to get out some of the tangles. Ruki never liked getting her hands stuck in them.

Leaving the room Renamon went down the hall coming to an open room. A Kitchen shared the space with the living room. Too big for there needs but they only got the apartment because the bathtub could fit the fox. And the extra two bedrooms did serve a purpose when they figured out what to do with them after living there for a month or two. The first room was made into a study. With a desk and chair. It never really got much use since Ruki had a laptop and made her work space the spot on the couch. So it simply became a library to store all of Renamon's books; and it was growing quite large. Since the shops seemed to throw them at her free of charge; what business wouldn't benefit from the fame of having the fox digimon as a patron.

Which lead to the necessity they found out of having the second room. It seems that their actions had garnered them a lot of fame. Which made it hard for Renamon to sit down in the local parks and meditate. With simple bamboo mat rugs. A small water fountain plugged into the socket in the corner, and in the middle an oversized pillow with incense candles in front of it. The pillow was something Ruki would never tell the fox were she had gotten it from. Since there were no human pillows big enough. The only answer was to shop for something at the pet shop two blocks away.

"The bath is ready Ruki." Renamon greeted the figure on the couch. Her dress jacket cast over the arm of the couch; and her shirt sleeves rolled passed the elbows. Ruki was knee deep in her laptop. Papers strewn over the keyboard and a pen clenched in her mouth.

She gave a curt nod without looking away. Her voice muffled by the pen between her teeth. "Just let me finish this and I'll get in. Unless you want to go first?" She asked; finally pausing to look up.

The fox eased into the spot next to her tamer; propping her large furry legs onto the ottoman. Letting her eye's drift close as she quietly took in the scent of the women beside her. Such a shame to scrub away that permeating scent of sweat. It always brought serenity to the fox. "I'm fine using it after you." Only because the lingering smell clung everywhere after Ruki was done. "Unless you want to take a bath together?"

Ruki arched a brow. "You know we'd never make it to the movies then."

"I know...you do have a hard time keeping your hands to yourself." Ruki sputtered; crossing her arms and gave the fox an angry glare. "Just a simple observation." The fox noted.

The red haired girl hefted herself out of the seat and stood in front of the fox. Renamon, with eyes still shut, arched a figurative brow at the young women. Who leaned over placing a hand on either side of the foxes head; squeezing the back of the couch for support. Shins trapping the pair of massive furry legs between them. As if to keep the fox from moving; Renamon had no intention of getting up. Their faces inches apart. The serene face of the digimon held Ruki for a moment; she blinked and made her move.

Pushing off the couch Ruki righted herself. Turned. And walked towards the back of the apartment. Watched by a fox with an imperceptibly wry grin; who's a tail bristled when the girl vanished from sight.

**. . .**

A light sigh escaped her chapped lips. Arms stretching overhead and legs splaying outward. The cuffs of her fuzzy light green bathrobe fell below her elbows; Ruki shook them out in irritation. Then flopped her arms over the back of the couch. Sinking deeper into the posh material. Another gratified sigh escaped her. Baths were the pinnacle of living in the modern age. An easy way to wipe the days slate clean and allow one to just fade into pure relaxation. Her fox didn't see it that way. But when you have as much fur as the digimon did Ruki had to force her partner to take baths- routinely; otherwise, she'd never allow the digimon in her bed.

Ruki turned her head at the sound of gurgling water going down the drain coming through an opened door.

A triangular nose poked out from behind the wall of the entrance to the back rooms. The black thing wiggled about as it sniffed the air. "Ruki?" Came a subdued question from the nose.

"Yes Renamon. I'm here" The mirth evident in her voice. It amazed Ruki how such a thing like personal hygiene could reduce the fox to a shy child.

The digimon came out of hiding; dripping like a leaky faucet. Towel hardly soaking up the moisture on her fur; which gathered in a damp spot about her feet. Ruki balked at the tuff of fur clinging between the digimon's bosom; and haphazardly trying to be covered up by the towel too. But it failed to contain the spilling mounds of flesh from flowing like Niagara falls. The edge of the towel stopped just past her most intimate spot; caught on her luscious hips.

The fox's head perked as a pink tongue ran itself over chapped lips.

Renamon tightened her hands around the towel. Shifting back and forth. Did her tamer have to pick now of all times to act lecherous. A cold shiver went through her. Visibly she shook. Hard. "Ruki I'm getting cold. Can you help dry my fur?" The digimon pleaded. She'd never liked to be seen so vulnerable by anyone else but the women leering at her now.

"Oh, I'll help you warm up." The young women bounced out of her seat.

"Nothing funny Ruki. Or we'll miss the movie...I mean it." The fox tried to put all her will into the last part. She knew her tamer wouldn't want to miss there outing for anything; even if it were the women's own fault.

Slim fingers fiddled with the fabric of the towel at the digimon's hip. Dancing near the edge. Renamon slipped a hand down to hold the edge as the girl lazily pulled it up. Ruki gave a grin. "No need to worry Renamon. Just harmless fun." Oh Ruki was enjoying this shyness too much. "Now." Letting go she brought her arm up around Renamon's mid section. Keeping the sopping digimon at arm's length. She gave a tug. "Let's get you dried off, and ready. OK?" She said with a smile.

As they entered the tub Renamon gasped as cool air flashed across her wet body. She caught the impish smile of her Tamer as the women stuffed the towel into the silver bar near the tub. "Hold on a minute." She held out her hand as if she were addressing a dog. Then left the bathroom.

Renamon heard a door creak open as she folded the towel neatly back in place. The girl still in her fuzzy bathrobe came back in with a towel over her arm and the other things made the digimon's floppy ears perk up; sending a few droplets of water onto the walls. Ruki set the items on the sink by the tub and laid the towel over the edge; pointed to the fox and swiveled an un-pedicured finger around to the spot on the tub.

Planting her rear Renamon turned to her partner who, with a satisfied nod, picked up the hair dryer from the sink and plugged it in. Then with the other hand took the large oval brush; fumbling as she attempted to straddle the tub while wearing her robe. With a flick of the switch the room filled with the constant humming noise of rattling cans.

The feeling of the brush combing through the fur on her arm combined with the warmth from the hairdryer drew out a purr. The tamer pushed gently on her partners shoulder turning the digimon so she could reach her back. Dragging the brush along her spine sent shivers through the digimon. And when she brought the brush lower Ruki took extra time; going in achingly slow circles.

Yet as soon as Renamon felt those whiskers pull along the base of her tail she arched her back. Letting out a deep moan. Quickly, she turned around when she heard her tamer shout. Robe a jar baring smooth skin. Ruki had a sour look. Spitting out a few golden hairs. "Thanks for that." She grimaced. Digging a finger around her mouth and bringing out more strands of fur.

The digimon uttered a small apology.

"It's fine." Ruki said. Taking the tail in one hand shaking the dryer back and forth till it dried.

The digimon looked at the tails scared appearance. Huffed. Then turned till she faced her tamer.

"Hey. I wasn't done."

"It's dry."

The women held up the comb. "Yeah, but it looks like a spooked cat."

"It's good enough. Or do you want to miss the movie?" The fox questioned.

The women conceded by aiming the dryer at the fox's chest. Now almost dry. But with the same unkempt looked as the fox's tail. This she would not stand for; fanning out the hair so it covered her bosom. The fox gave a yelp when the comb brushed against a sensitive part.

"You ok." She said; quick to retract from the area.

"I'm fine...just-watch out." Her eye's avoided contact.

"O-K." Continuing her treatment Ruki quickly finished up with her chest before lastly turning her dryer and brush to her partners legs. When the heat hit them; Renamon felt her muscles tense. The brush dragging close to her inner thighs; made her toes curl. Yet, Ruki made sure to stay away from that area. Either out of trying to torture the poor fox or trying to be chivalrous. The fox couldn't make up her mind. Her tamer's trail of thoughts were hard to read in this area of her mind.

Ruki stood with a proud smirk at her work. Only fumbling for a moment when she saw the tail but shrugged it off and walked out. Renamon followed her to their room after putting everything back into place.

Drawers were pulled open. Clothes shuffled left in a state of that of a reanimated corpse rising from the grave. A black nose ruffled. From the bed Renamon sat with her legs crossed. Ears back. And a growing ire as the young women she cared for ripped apart the dresser for the right outfit.

"Are you going to fix that." The fox said making her displeasure known.

Ruki brandished the shirt to her. A white t-shirt with a large heart in the middle. "Found it." She smiled.

"That's nice Ruki. But are you going to fix the drawer."

Rubbing a finger over her lip she hummed. "Maybe later." Then pulled the robe off with no amount a discretion.

All under the fox's gaze. Who-maybe-if this was any other time would be enjoying the sight; but not now. The girls deliciously long/thin legs. Tight bottom. Small chest, but wonderfully defined stomach. The digimon's breath would of hitched when Ruki turned to slip on her undergarments showing off the muscles on her back. "Are you going to fix the drawer." Renamon said in a dead tone.

"Quiet parrot." Ruki chided. Slipping the shirt over her head. Bending over she tried to distract the fox by slipping on the pair of blue jeans with her rear end sticking out. It worked. As she noticed those ears stand up. And the tail begin swishing like a dog greeting it's returning master.

"That shirt still fits you no matter how old you get." The fox was trying to gain back an edge.

Ruki picked at the fabric. "It's gotten a little tighter." Focusing on pinching the fabric near her chest.

"If you keep wishing. It will come true." A stray shirt slapped the fox across the face.

**. . .**

The constant dinging sound signaled another passenger wanted to get off. A salute from a beaming child reciprocated by the man in a blue cap behind the wheel before the doors shut; and the massive weight of steel, human, and accompanying luggage of the spoils of the days travels caused the engine to stumble as it tried to pick up speed.

The lady in the flora skirt with groceries cuddled in her arms; Renamon's nose knew she was going to have curry that night with a bottle of red wine. Also that there were two teens up to no good just a few seats in front of them; able to smell there erogenous doings. But of course the most pungent odor was the wonderfully fresh smell of lilac by her side that every few minutes she'd take another big whiff of. Till it got overpowered by the teens activities.

Side by side with a small gap between. Ruki with her hair held in a tie the ends splayed out like petals a top her head. Face cradled in a calloused palm while focusing on the scenery in the darkening streets speeding by.

A sensitive ear twitched. Picking up the heavy breathing of one of the teens. It twisted and jerked back cutting itself off from peeking. Such a public display of affection. Though, if Renamon remembered the etiquette, wasn't favorable in public. There were many people on the bus. Each in their own little world oblivious to what was going on. So maybe it wasn't bad for people to show affection in public? What the teens were doing was a little too much for Renamon, but small things wouldn't be so bad.

One of Ruki's hands lay flopped on its side in the little space between them. Every now and again a finger would lick out and tap her thigh. Just now it was on its way out. It hit it's mark, lingering longer, and that's when Renamon made her move.

Ruki stiffened when she felt her digit pinched between two furry sausages. Her mouth twisted in a panic trying to hide her embarrassment. What was Renamon doing.

When Renamon put pressure into her hold Ruki gave a startled yelp. Quick to untangle their hands. She kept her head out the window. Renamon could of laughed at the shy blush highlighting the womens cheeks.

Yet, Ruki was only ashamed at herself.

**. . .**

Color streamed through the air across their heads. Splashing against the white surface of the wall. No other patron was in their row. Or the next one, or any other. The entire theater was empty. Except for the crumbled remains of chips and lost gummy bears underneath the seats. The only other place besides their apartment that they could be together, in a certain sense, in public. Hands entangled. Rubbing fingers as they both watched with open mouths as the samurai on the screen cut down his brutish foe. This would be the last day the film would be shown in theaters. The only time they thought it would be safe to see a movie with each other.

Ruki's mouth was wide in awe as the samurai on screen was confronted by a humongous beast with flaring nostrils and giant wings. The dragon roared as lashed its tail at the man. An easy dodge for the hero. Heck, they could of done it with their eyes closed in their biomerged form. The open orifice with chapped lips tempted the fox to use her free hand to pop a snack into it. Ruki gladly munched on the gift. Mumbling a thank you without taking focus off the action. That is until an ovular ear stiffened at a foreign noise.

"Ruki..."

"Shh." The girl cut in. She was never one for having her fun spoiled.

"But Ru..."

The girl took the hand in her grasp an brought it to her mouth giving it a peck; as she watched the samurai mount the dragon's head to bury his sword into its skull to the hilt. A spray of blood covered him from head to toe and the dragon gave a guttural shriek as it crashed to the earth.

Renamon's ear rotated forward. She clenched her partners hand tight. Ruki looked away from the screen when she felt this.

And as the samurai had pulled his sword from the beasts skull and slide it back into its scabbard the screen exploded.

The front row dissolved into shrapnel. Piercing into the next couple of seats. Tearing the padding to bits. Then those seats were, a split second later, ripped from there footholds and sent flying backwards.

Wrapped in a furry arm. Renamon shouted at Ruki to keep her eyes shut as she scooped the women up. They whipped through the air. A sickening tumbling feeling in the women's stomach as they fled at incredible speed. Ruki felt her nose smash into a stiff shoulder; eyes watering. She used her partners fur as a make shift tissue to dry her eyes.

A gruff whisper entered her ear. Soothing. It made her look.

The spot where they had been moments if not seconds ago was overcrowded by a cluster of chairs. There were pieces of debris all around the wall they clung too. Inches away a whole untouched chair was halfway out of the wall. The grip on Ruki tightened. Renamon's other hand shuddered as it tried to maintain a grip on the wall. Breath harsh. She turned to look at her tamer.

Ruki gasped. "Your hurt!"

Red gushed. Cascading over an eye that tried to open. "I'm fine." Renamon bit out on a harsh breath. She struggled for air; a stitch in her side. Now was not the time to worry about a trivial thing as pain. The enemy was ready for another attack.

Smoke still clung to the air. Renamon could make out a few shapes hovering in front of the fresh wound in the wall of the darkened theater. Her hearing detected it first. The faint chant. A clear sign of an oncoming attack. The dust cloud was split in two by a gash of crimson. Her brimming anger allowed Renamon to leap out of the way. Towards the ceiling. Bringing both arms around her partner. The fox flipped her body mid flight. Those powerful legs hit the ceiling for but a moment. Tension and release all at once.

The cloud was gone. A dozen pale figures hovered around there make shift entrance. No legs and huge toothy grins that spilt their faces. The Bakemon growled at the digimon and tamer as they broke through their defensive line. They followed.

Out in the darkened street. The street lights flickered. Either no one was out or they had flown at the sight of the ghastly digimon.

Ruki found solid ground again. The fox had deposited them a safe distance away in the park across the street. It was the same park where goggle...Takato used to keep Guilmon. Taking the sleeve of her jacket she tried to dab at the open wound above Renamon's eye. The digimon winced.

"Sorry." Ruki said. The blood wouldn't stop flowing; it soaked through the fabric of her coat. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Ruki in a moment of stupidity had forgotten her modify cards at home; all she had was her digivice.

As she tried to stop the bleeding Renamon grabbed Ruki's hand. Turned her head as an ear wiggled. Then she pushed the girl away. "They're coming. Go hide."

"I'm not leaving you." She looked around for something to use as a make shift weapon. The park bench was bolted down and the ground was littered with twigs big enough to fend off a mouse. Why did she have to of forgotten her cards. Stupid Ruki, she berated herself.

"Hells hand!"

Ruki flew. Pushed by a powerful paw. She landed ungracefully. Her clothes covered in grass stains, and her pants gave a shriek as the fabric on her leg tore open. She quickly came to her sense's knocking the stars from her vision with a swipe of the hand; and rose to her feet.

Her fox was surrounded by the ghostly digimon. Renamon stood to attention ever the proud and arrogant look on her deadpan face. One of the ghouls tried a solo move. Launching at the digimon with a wail. It exploded a second later in a confetti of beautiful silvery sparks.

I must protect Ruki. This singular thought kept the fox from succumbing to the loss of blood from the fresh wound on her shoulder.

The other ghoulish digimon gave a howl. No tactics, nor brains. Their strategy was just to destroy the enemy. Flying around in unpredictable patterns. Some even colliding into each other. There T-Rex like hands unleashing attack after attack. Luck was on the tamer's side once when a Bakemon took out one of his own. Then Renamon followed up by felling another.

Though with a heart breaking cry hope was dashed as the fox took a hit to her leg. Bringing the digimon to her knees.

Ruki gripped her hands together as they encased her digivice. Watching as the ghouls closed in. Please, she begged, help me save her. Help me save my Renamon. A flash of light shot out of the tiny dial on the device. Hitting the girl with such force it knocked the air from her lungs. The world changed its view. The only time in her life when she would be able to feel taller, or wear high heels. Ruki was swallowed in a ball of light. But through her eyes she could see the world as Renamon did. Those snarling angry faces of the Bakemon. With their drooling mouths howling at this unexpected turn of events.

Ruki could hear the thoughts of her digimon swimming around outside the ball.

I must protect Ruki.

I have to keep Ruki safe.

I have to shield the women I love!

The last thought came louder than all the rest. Shocking Ruki to hear such emotion; such passion from the fox.

Surrounded, they had nowhere to run. The Bakemon rushed them.

As one they clenched the golden staff in their hands. Tousling the rings on the end as they stamped it into the ground. "Amethyst Mandala." Speaking with their voices layered over each other. A barrier of purity spread forth.

The bakemon vanished in a cloud of data.

**. . .**

Ten people in black suits tried to act like they were looking busy in front of Ruki. Maybe to do with the fact of the girls perpetual glower. Phone to the head like a gun with one in the chamber. Listening to the drowning voice of her superior, Yamaki. Asking her for all the details about what happened. With a little too much curiosity as to why they were at the movies too. He hadn't known the young women even liked movies, or much else anything. Any kind of info to make the women seem less of a mystery to him would do.

Renamon was by her side. Lost in watching the men in white jumpsuits and hard hats scramble to clear the debris from the road. One of the Hypnos agents were talking to the furious owner of the theater.

"...You'll get all the details later. For now. I'd like to go home. It's been a long day, and, I'm tired." Ruki grumbled as she slide her phone into her pocket. She turned to the tall fox. Who felt her tamer looking at her so she turned to look.

"Are you hurt?" The digimon crouched. Looking at the rip in the girls pants. Using a claw to peek inside the hole. Her hand was swatted away.

"Fine. Except now I've got ruined clothes." Ruki said. She looked away as the fox straightened. Glowering at her co-workers who were paying her not a glance.

"You have plenty of clothes at home, Ruki." Renamon said.

"Yeah-yeah...Hey, let's get out of here. I don't think they need us anymore." And without even a word of agreement Ruki turned, and headed deeper into the park. Letting the glow of the light posts lead the way.

They were silent. Enjoying the little breeze's every now and again that helped cool there burning muscles. Leaves were the only thing to come across their path. No one was out; not even a squirrel.

Renamon's injuries had healed as is the case whenever she digivolved. Yet, Ruki found it easier to keep up with the tall digimon's pace as they walked. Her head would nod sometimes to try to keep her eyes open.

"Are you all healed up?" The young women inquired with a lingering gaze on the once injured areas.

Renamon gave her arm a reassuring flex. Then a wink. "I think everything is in working order."

Ruki blushed. Took a quick peek behind her.

Renamon was charmed by this squeamish behavior.

The tamer drew closer. Renamon didn't move. Waiting to see what she would do. Ruki ran a hand over the fox's cheek. Renamon leaned into the touch and purred.

"Do you...are you mad. That I never do this. In front of other people?" The girl whispered.

"Should I be?" Was the response. Light and warm. A question of jest.

"I would."

"Then I'm not."

"You never get mad at anything do you?" It was Ruki's turn to joke now, but her digimon could see beneath the thin line. The tempest that lied there.

"That's not true. I was mad at the Bakemon for trying to hurt you. I was mad at them for ruining our night out as well."

"Me too." Ruki agreed. Looked around again. Then stood on her tippy toes for a second.

Renamon leaned down to cover the missing distance.

"Would you like me to do more of this. In public?"

Renamon felt a warm fuzzy feeling unlike the one she usually got from her fur or from the hairdryer in the pit of her stomach when Ruki molded their sides together and locked hands. "That is up to you to decide, Ruki."

"But I'm asking what you want." Ruki tried to hold in a growl. A little annoyed at the fox's always compliant ways.

Renamon pulled them from the spot and set a slow pace. Down the walkway. Letting the silence fill the void for a little. She didn't need to gather her thoughts that answer was an easy one. But she wanted to keep her tamer moving and warm.

"I am happy with the way things are. Whether it be relaxing on the couch-or in bed." The girl radiated heat at that. "Or at the movies. If you want to do more of this outside of the apartment. Then I will be ok with it too. As long as you are. The only thing that matters to me is you, Ruki. Only you." Renamon never initiated outside the apartment. It was an unspoken rule she had made for herself. But she was spurred by the women at her side and a feeling in her chest. She made it linger. Made it sink into the others mind. That what she spoke was the truth. Nothing more.

Pulling back Renamon found herself lost in what was before her. Closed lids and puckered pink lips. She couldn't help but indulge in the activity once more. Deeper.

They pulled apart. But Ruki made an effort to keep herself plastered to the Digimon's side. Even as they came to the end of the park. Renamon simply let it play out. If Ruki wanted to pull apart; now was the time to do it. When they stepped onto the street crammed with people who wouldn't give them a glancing look they were still stuck at the hip. Renamon felt proud of her tamer, her partner, her Ruki.

Ruki was tugged in the direction of their home. Forced into a jog. "Renamon. I'm tired. Lets walk."

"No." The fox commanded.

"Why?"

"I want to get you home." Renamon forced the fatigue from her mind. Replacing it with a beat.

With a blush Ruki nodded her head. Increasing the pace. The two weaved between the crowd. There laughter mixing with the noise of the everyday. They ran to a rhythm. The beating of their hearts. To get them home.


End file.
